Temores
by Grey Narukami
Summary: Una de las miembros del club de la vida escolar está a punto de vivir lo que para ella sería su peor pesadilla, la cual sacará a flote aquellos temores que ha estado ocultando.


_**Hace algún tiempo me encontré con este gran manga, bueno, la verdad fue gracias al anime que descubrí sobre esta historia que es algo diferente a lo que estamos muy acostumbrados a ver. Estaba inspirado, además de que queria dedicarle aunque fuese un escrito a Gakkou Gurashi. No soy mucho de publicar en esta pagina pero aun así para los pocos fans de este anime que contó con 12 capitulos espero les guste la historia. Me centré en mi personaje favorito, adoro el yuri pero no sentí conveniente meter eso en este tipo de historia, tal vez en un futuro me anime a mostrarles otro escrito. Sin más que decir espero disfruten de este pequeño trabajo y que se deleiten con la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **Temores**_

Se sentía aturdida, era como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, algo así como si tuviese una contusión. Se tocó con fuerza el lado izquierdo de su cabeza mientras veía un poco borroso, hasta que al final la sensación se alejó y pudo enfocar bien. Se encontraba en un salón de clases, las luces estaban parpadeando y si se observaba a través de la ventana se dejaba en claro que era de noche. Se puso de pie y por un instante perdió el equilibrio pero se supo mantener estable.

Sentía un ardor en su garganta mientras un sabor extraño invadía su boca, era un tanto asqueroso. Para esa chica de uniforme de marinero blanco con verde todo era un poco confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, para ella, en ese momento nada tenía sentido.

Kurumi Ebisuzawa, alumna del centro estudiantil Megurigaoka era alguien quien había tenido que aceptar que ahora su realidad se había distorsionado a niveles casi irreales. Una extraña plaga se había dispersado por los alrededores haciendo que ahora las calles fuesen invadidas por "muertos vivientes", para ella era divertido estar en un lugar así… pero en los videojuegos. Ahora tenía que intentar sobrevivir al lado de dos chicas a las que conoció el día en que su vida tan normal cambió para siempre.

Ella junto a Yuki Takeya y Yuuri Wakasa (a quien le llamaban Rii-san) tenía que hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir a esa extraña pandemia. Luego de un tiempo se les unió una persona más, Miki Naoki. Las cuatro habían aprendido a convivir y a aceptarse mutuamente, posiblemente gracias a ese lazo o unión que tenían les había ayudado a anteponerse a los diversos problemas por los que habían pasado.

La hermosa Kurumi se sentía realmente desorientada, era como esa sensación que se tiene a veces cuando se duerme mucho y uno despierta sin siquiera saber en qué día está o si es de día o de noche. Lo peor era que no veía mucho porque las luces pasaban más tiempo apagadas que encendidas. Comenzó a caminar con cautela ya que no sabía qué le podría esperar en aquel manto de oscuridad. Con dificultad dijo un nombre, llamó a la pequeña de cabello rosa y alegre sonrisa Yuki, pero no recibió respuesta, luego llamó a la presidenta del club de la vida escolar, Rii pero tampoco recibió respuesta, por ultimo llamó a la amante de la lectura Miki pero de la misma forma no hubo voz alguna que respondiera a su llamado.

De tanto caminar terminó tropezando con algo, cayó de forma estrepitosa mientras se quejaba e intentaba reincorporarse. Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir un "bulto" el cual era el causante de su tropiezo, se puso de pie y alerta ya que supuso que era un cuerpo y si había un "cadáver" ahí, era obvio que este en cualquier momento reaccionaria. No tenía su eficaz arma consigo así que no tenía elección, si veía a aquel ser inerte levantarse debía tomar la opción de intentar escapar.

No ocurrió nada.

No sabía por qué lo iba a hacer, pero se quiso acercar lentamente al cadáver, intentó agudizar su visión pero no podía distinguir nada. Justo en ese instante las luces se encendieron durante unos cinco segundos, pero ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que la hermosa chica de coletas sintiera como si la vida se le intentara ir por la garganta, un nudo la invadió, una desesperación nació en su corazón. El cuerpo con el que había tropezado tenía cabello claro y corto, era obvio para ella aun cuando no quería aceptarlo, que había terminado chocando con el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga Miki.

Toda el área del abdomen estaba ensangrentada al igual que su hombro.

La respiración de Kurumi se volvió bastante agitada mientras retrocedía lentamente y sus hermosos ojos violetas se humedecían. Cayó de sentón mientras se tapaba la boca e intentaba contener el llanto. Su mente se comenzó a nublar mientras más preguntas la invadían. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Qué pasó con exactitud?, no pudo más y se tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba de desesperación.

Lo peor vino cuando de la nada, como si el mismo destino quisiera jugarle una pésima broma, las luces se encendieron completamente iluminando así aquel salón de clases con su arquitectura en pésimo estado. Ahora podía asegurar que frente a ella estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Miki Naoki, alguien la había atacado y no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

"¿Qué hago?" Se preguntó en su desesperación "¿Rii-san ya lo sabrá?"

Se puso de pie y notó que el lugar estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, era como si hubiese habido una pelea o algo por el estilo. Mientras observaba a su alrededor notó que en el muro donde yacía el pizarrón de clases estaba sentada una persona con su cuello derramando cantidades exageradas de sangre y con todo su brazo bañado en aquel liquido mientras respiraba con cierto grado de dificultad. Nuevamente la desesperación se hizo presente en Kurumi.

Yuki era la persona quien estaba apoyada contra un muro mientras parecía intentar aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, pero por la pérdida excesiva de sangre, su consciencia se desvanecía. Kurumi se acercó sin perder un segundo mientras la tomaba de las mejillas para que sus ojos se encontraran pero por alguna razón notó temor en su amiga de corto cabello rosa. Ya no podía articular palabra alguna, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Por más que la de largas coletas le suplico porque no la dejara, ella cerró los ojos y exhaló por última vez.

Por más que Kurumi la sacudía Yuki ya no respondió, había perdido a esa amiga quien era la alegría de su vida, la que les daba felicidad a las chicas y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos habían ocurrido las cosas. Estaba desesperada, molesta, con deseos de matar una y otra vez al causante de haberle arrebatado a sus muy queridas amigas. De pronto escuchó un ruido en una de las esquinas del salón, notó como alguien se arrastraba, no perdió un segundo y se acercó solo para ver a la mayor del grupo en el suelo con varios rasguños y marcas de sangre en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero siendo sus piernas las más dañadas.

"¡Rii-san!" gritó con cierto grado de alivio, con cierta esperanza de que por lo menos aun hubiera alguien con vida.

Intentó ayudar a su senpai pero jamás esperó que ella al verla gritaría con terror pidiéndole que se alejara.

Kurumi parpadeó un par de veces ya que no entendía por qué Rii había reaccionado de esa forma. La chica se le intentaba alejar arrastrándose con mucha dificultad y solo hasta ese momento agachó ligeramente su cabeza para darse cuenta que su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, además de percatarse solo hasta ese momento que sus manos estaban también manchadas de aquel liquido carmesí.

"¿Qué ocurrió Rii-san?" preguntó con una voz bastante débil y casi quebradiza.

"¡Aléjate!" fue la respuesta que recibió mientras lentamente Rii guardaba distancia entre ambas.

Retrocedió, observó el cuerpo sin vida de Miki y luego el de Yukki para después ver las heridas que su senpai tenía. Se abrazó mientras caía de rodillas e intentaba con todo su ser comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tiempo atrás ella había sido mordida por una de esas criaturas y no por cualquiera, sino por quien alguna vez fue su muy amada profesora. Si no hubiese sido por la valentía de Miki ella en ese momento se hubiera convertido en uno de esos seres, ya que le inyectaron una "cura experimental". Acaso ¿esa cura había perdido efecto? ¿Era posible que ese virus hubiese regresado o que tal vez jamás la abandonó?, tuvo un recuerdo confuso, de ella siendo ignorada por aquellos seres, recordó temores internos que había tenido antes.

En ese momento comprendió que había perdido el conocimiento no porque la hubiesen golpeado, sino porque ese virus había tomado control de su cuerpo y por consecuencia, ella misma había sido la causante de crear ese escenario. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras recordaba las heridas tan graves que tenían Yuki y Miki seguido del extraño sabor que invadía su boca. El pensar en eso le hizo que vomitara prácticamente todo lo que su estómago tenía. Lloraba, pedía perdón, se golpeaba la cabeza con las manos una y otra vez. Sabía que por más que lo suplicara sus amigas no iban a regresar a la vida, lo peor era que les había transmitido ese virus y en cualquier momento se levantarían y tendría que acabar con ellas o tal vez simplemente dejar que se la devoraran.

Tuvo el valor de levantar una vez más la mirada y notó que Rii ya no se movía, así que temió lo peor mientras se mordía el labio inferior e intentaba contener el llanto. Luego escuchó un quejido detrás de ella y a la vez vio como el cuerpo de Miki lentamente se estaba levantando. Supuso que el quejido que escuchó era de Yuki y este se había puesto de pie igual que había ocurrido con la chica de cabello corto. Kurumi no tenía fuerzas ni deseos siquiera de ponerse de pie, estaba decidida a aceptar su castigo, esperó a que sus amigas la notaran para que luego hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

Sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de aquellas personas a las que quiso proteger, no podía verlo, pero sabía que su boca también estaba manchada de sangre, pensó que ni con la muerte iba a poder recibir el perdón de sus amigas. Solo le quedó esperar como lentamente se acercaban aquellas dos sombras quienes estaban dispuestas a acabar con su vida.

Y así…

Y así…

Y así...

Y así un gritó de desesperación se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su respiración era agitada, estaba bañado en un sudor frío. Kurumi observó a su alrededor y pudo distinguir la habitación de aquella universidad en la que ahora se encontraban. Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaban aquellas chicas quienes prácticamente ahora eran su mundo, estaban ahí durmiendo, al parecer su grito no las había despertado, posiblemente porque estaban muy cansadas por la actividad que habían hecho en todo el día, actividad que se le había ocurrido a la tontita de Yuki.

Sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano en el pecho.

"Una pesadilla… solo fue eso".

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir descontroladamente de sus hermosos ojos violetas. Intentaba contener el sollozo, intentaba no soltar en llano porque no quería despertar a sus amigas y preocuparlas. El alivio de saber que todo era una pesadilla no lo podía contener. El problema vino cuando entre tanto sollozo escuchó cómo una voz le preguntaba:

"¿Kurumi-chan?"

Yuki se levantó solo para ver con preocupación a su amiga quien rápidamente intentó recobrar la postura mientras con voz débil le preguntaba: "'¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Estabas llorando?"

¿Cómo era posible que unos sollozos despertaran a Yuki y no el grito que Kurumi había dado no hace más de algunos minutos?

"Tonta, ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar llorando?" Intentaba disfrazar su tono de voz pero le resultaba muy difícil.

Rió un poco para intentar convencer a su amiga pero no se esperó con que ella se le lanzaría en brazos, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

"No está bien que lo ocultes, recuerda que no estás sola y puedes confiar en nosotras, no cargues con todo ese pesar"

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a aferrarse al cuerpo de su amiga mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yuki. La verdad era que el miedo no la había abandonado, el recordar esa pesadilla, esas escenas tan reales le causaban una gran desesperación y temor a volver a dormir y tener nuevamente ese mal sueño. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento le pidió a la de cabello rosa que por favor durmiera con ella aunque fuese solo por esa noche.

Eran altas horas de la noche y solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj moverse lentamente.

Era raro para Yuki ver como su amiga la buscaba para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, era extraño ver a la decidida y fuerte Kurumi tan frágil. Y por alguna razón aquella chica quien había tenido serios problemas para distinguir la realidad se sintió feliz ya que aunque fuese por una vez, ahora ella era quien estaba haciendo sentir segura a su muy querida amiga.

Ya no tuvo miedo, al buscar refugio en el pecho de Yuki sintió como una gran tranquilidad la invadía. Sus temores se alejaron, su mente se despejó y solo se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma que su amiga generaba. Ya no pensó en nada más, solo quiso disfrutar de ese momento en donde nada importaba.

Kurumi Ebisuzaka se dejó llevar por el sueño sin pensar en lo que el futuro les podría deparar a ella y a sus amigas, y tampoco sin pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo ya que aquel aterrador virus seguía latente en su interior… ella no quería pensar en nada más en que era feliz durmiendo al lado de su amada amiga Yuki Takeda.

Y así una noche más pasó en la vida de aquellas chicas.


End file.
